1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus configured to jet liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ink jet printer is known as a liquid jetting apparatus configured to jet liquids, and the ink jet printer is configured to carry out printing by jetting inks from nozzles. Further, in the ink jet printer, an ink jet head is mounted on a carriage moving reciprocatingly in a scanning direction, and an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) connects the ink jet head and a control board provided in a main body of the printer.
In such a conventional ink jet printer, if the number of nozzles is increased, then there is also increased the amount of jet control data sent from the control board to the ink jet head via the FFC for controlling the ink jet from each nozzle. Therefore, in order not to reduce the print speed, it is necessary to increase the transmission speed, i.e., the transmission frequency, of the signal of the jet control data from the control board to the ink jet head. However, as the transmission frequency of the signal becomes high, the radiation noise from the FFC also increases. Especially, it is known that if in the FFC, jetting-data transmission wires for sending the signal of the jet control data coexist with wires such as wires for power supply and the like other than the jetting-data transmission wires, then the radiation noise from the FFC increases significantly. This is conceived as because a strong magnetic field is generated around the wires other than the jetting-data transmission wires, due to the influence of a magnetic field which is generated around the jetting-data transmission wires by transmitting the high-frequency signal.